


Snapdragon

by Muja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Drabble, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Polyamory, fanfic of a fanfic, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja/pseuds/Muja
Summary: Based on Phylix's Raging StallionGenji, Lucio, and Zenyatta have some fun 'off-screen'.





	Snapdragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phylix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Raging Stallion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323413) by [Phylix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix). 



Genji was going to die. He was going to die in the middle of sex, just like Hanzo always warned.

At least it wasn't on camera, and if he was lucky the police would cover up his boner before showing his body to Hanzo. If it didn't pop right off at the base, the ring felt tight enough it was probably possible.

He had to look on the bright side though, funerals always made people super horny, Hanzo and Jesse would have no choice but to hook up while crying about how less awesome their life was without him. And it would once and for all prove Genji was the greatest wing man- alive or dead.

“Are you feeling well, Genji?” Zenyatta's voice cut through his thoughts like chimes, soft and clear. Tanned fingers pushed Genji's sweaty green locks off his forehead, musing up what used to be a very carefully put together hairdo. 

“Ah-h yeah, yeah-,” he could only pant out his response, the air around them feeling heavy and damp.

“Come on, Zen, man. We've been over this, you need to ask him clearly.” Lucio chastised as he slid against Genji's other side, pressing him between their two lean bodies. “Genji, what's your color?”

“Green. Just- just getting close to bursting is all.” They both grinned before each planting kisses on his cheeks.

Then Lucio moved smoothly to place a kiss on the tip of his cock. Licking up the gathered precum and wrapping his hand over the cock ring at the base. A bright green glow-in-the-dark piece that was always a hit on cam. 

Zenyatta removed his hand from Genji's hair to pet over Lucio's, encouraging their lover to take more of what Genji had to offer. His own cock digging into Genji's hip. “I am tempted to get my camera… you are both so lovely it seems a shame not to share it with the world.” 

“Hey now, we share our bodies with the world plenty, leave work at work for once.” Genji wrapped his arms around Zen's hips so he couldn't think twice about leaving. “Unless this is your way of saying you want to come out from behind the cam-,”

“Now Genji, as you said- let us keep work at work.” Zenyatta's golden eyes glinted as he moved to join Lucio, cradling Genji's hip and balls as he kisses along the free length. 

They took turns, sucking down as much of his cock as they could fit while the other sucked his balls, kissing around his cock head, and licking his shaft to see how much precum they could get out of him. 

Genji was still convinced he was going to die during sex, just not tonight as he milked the last of his cum onto Lucio and Zenyatta's waiting tongues.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://mujaween.tumblr.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/muja_bunny)


End file.
